Satu Kedipan Mata
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Ketika cintamu terhalang oleh satu janji yang mengikatmu seumur hidup/ "Sudah terlambat, Sakura-chan. Walaupun aku mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintainya, itu tak akan merubah apa pun," kataku sesegukan. "Yang terpenting dia sudah bahagia. Aku tidak perduli siapa wanita yang ada di sisinya,"/"Apa benar begitu?"


Satu Kedipan Mata

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Pair: Naruhina

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, dll.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kamu merasa dunia seakan berhenti berputar? Waktu rasanya berhenti untuk sedetik saja? Seolah kamu terseret ke dalam _blackhole_ yang indah memukau? Tak berkutik hanya karena satu kedipan matanya?

Aku pernah, bahkan perasaan itu masih menguasaiku selama tiga bulan belakangan ini. Duniaku seolah berhenti berputar saat menatap mata _blue saffir-_nya. Waktuku berhenti sejenak ketika mata itu tersenyum riang. Dan tentu saja aku tertarik begitu saja ke dalam kawah hitam tanpa dasar yang memusingkan, hanya berharap bisa berhenti dari kegilaan dan menatap realitas kehidupan.

Mata yang hanya kutatap sedetik itu berhasil mempengaruhi seluruh hidupku. Ya, hanya sedetik yang tak sengaja kulewatkan saat bosan mendengar ceramah Iruka _sensei_ di akademi. Saat mata itu kutatap tanpa sengaja, perasaan yang kusebut tadi segera memaksa masuk. Entahlah, terjadi begitu saja tanpa sempat aku sadari.

Mata saffir itu berhasil membuatku terpesona, memujanya seumur hidupku, dan rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya demi melihat kilatan mata indah itu sekali lagi. Pernah suatu kali, hanya untuk melihat mata itu, aku bersembunyi di balik tong sampah berbau busuk. Mencuri-curi pandang menatap matanya saat kebetulan kami bertemu di koridor kampus. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam _online_ di depan laptop hanya untuk melihat foto-fotonya di _facebook_. Sungguh tak kusangka setinggi itu harga yang harus kubayar hanya untuk satu kedipan mata.

Barangkali, bagi orang lain mata itu tak berharga sama sekali. Menurut mereka mata itu terlalu sederhana, tidak benderang, kurang dipoles, dan cenderung redup. Seolah-olah mata itu hanya diciptakan untuk memikatku.

Pernah aku curhat pada sahabat-sahabatku tentang mata pemikat itu, dan saat aku menunjukkan siapa mata yang kumaksud, mereka terperangah heran.

"Yang benar? Jadi mata memikat yang kamu agung-agungkan itu Naruto? Kamu nggak lagi bercanda kan, _Hinata-chan_? Aku nggak nyangka," kata Ino-chan, salah satu sahabatku.

"Memang tampangku kayak lagi bercanda?" tanyaku sebal. "Memang dia nggak banget ya?" tanyaku penasaran, kutatap wajah sahabatku satu per satu.

"Bukan begitu, _Hinata-chan_. Kami kira kamu naksir yang satunya, si... ah, Sasuke-kun. Eh ternyata si _baka _Naruto," kali ini Sakura-chan yang menjawab.

"Kalau memang kamu benar-benar mencintainya, kenapa nggak langsung jujur saja ke dia?" Ten Ten-chan memberi saran, aku tahu dia yang paling bijak diantara kami.

"Aku sendiri nggak yakin, Ten Ten-chan. Apa ini cinta atau bukan?" tanyaku melas sambil menutup muka dengan telapak tangan. Malu rasanya mengungkapkan _unek-unek_ ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah hampir gila karena kedipan mata itu.

"Itu cinta, _Hinata-chan_. Hanya kamu belum mengerti perasaan itu," jawab Temari.

Aku menunduk lebih dalam mendengar jawaban Ria. Benarkah sudah sejauh itu efek kedipan matanya? Cinta? Yang benar saja! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk bisa melaluinya. Potongan-potongan Nasehat _Otou-sama_ berkelebatan cepat, membuat kepalaku semakin berat.

"_Hinata, kamu jangan pacaran dulu. Kamu harus jadi orang, mandiri dan sukses, baru berpikir soal cinta. Jangan sampai kamu bergantung pada laki-laki, jangan sekali pun! Berjanjilah pasa Tou-san, Hinata." _

Dan aku mengangguk, berjanji pada _Otou-sama_ bahwa sebelum gelar sarjana kusandang, aku tak akan pernah berpikir tentang cinta.

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu ngelamunin apa? Serius gitu," tanya Sakura-_chan_ memecah lamunanku, aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Hinata-_chan_! Lihat ke arah jam tiga," seru Ino-_chan_ tiba-tiba. Refleks aku menoleh ke arah yang dikatakannya, dan kudapati sepasang mata yang kukagumi tengah melangkah menembus lorong akademi yang ramai.

"Ciye... ciye, Hinata-_chan_. Dia senyum ke sini lho. Alamat ada yang nggak bisa tidur nanti malam," ledek Ten Ten-_chan_, dan wajahku seketika berubah merah.

Ternyata sabar itu indah. Setelah menunggu berpanas-panas di balkon akademi selama satu jam lebih, semuanya terbayar impas. Sesi curhat selesai dan aku bisa melihat mata indahnya. Jangan lupa bonus senyumannya yang memesona. Aku menutup hariku dengan sempura, sedangkan sahabat-sahabatku hanya ber-'hu' ria saat mendengar modus curhat yang kugunakan tadi.

Siang ini kemarahan Sang Matahari lebih mengerikan ketimbang sebelumnya, kelihatannya ia sedang kesal pada seseorang. Mungkin ia marah pada kita yang tak pernah mengindahkannya.

Dengan ditemani segelas es kopi, aku melumat seporsi novel yang belum sempat kulahap seluruh maknanya. Sedang sahabat-sahabatku sedang asik bergosip tentang teman sekelas kami. Tiba-tiba Ten Ten-_chan_ meyenggol tanganku, memecah konsentrasi yang kubangun sedemikian rupa.

"Ten Ten-_chan_! Aku kan lagi baca. Ganggu tahu," seruku kesal sambil mencubit pipinya yang tembam.

"Tapi, Hinata. Itu...," kata Ino-_chan_ terbata sambil menunjuk kearah depanku. Aku mengikuti arah yang ditujunya. Astaga! Sepasang mata itu tengah berada di hadapanku, sedang memandangiku sambil tertawa lucu. Aku hanya mendesah, memberi protes pada sahabat-sahabatku yang tak mengatakan kalau si Mata sedang memandangiku.

"Ternyata benar, kamu memang hobi baca ya," kata Naruto-_kun_ disela-sela tawanya. Aku hanya tertawa garing, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku boleh memanggilmu begitukan? Malam minggu besok kamu ada acara?" tanya Naruto-_kun_. Aku tersentak. Astaga! Jangan katakan kalau dia mengajakku kencan. Oh mimpi apa aku semalam, kenapa tiba-tiba aku tertimpa durian runtuh?

"Emm, nggak ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Temani aku ke toko buku ya. Si _Teme_ kan hobi baca, dia sebentar lagi ulang tahun, rencananya aku mau kasih dia novel. Kamu kan ahlinya soal begituan. _Please, I really need your help_," pintanya. Otakku serasa beku mendengar kata-katanya. Tak pernah sekali pun aku membayangkan ini. Berkhayal berbicara dengannya pun aku tak berani.

"Oke," jawabku. Tak lupa kupasang senyum termanisku untuknya.

Aku duduk di Iciraku Ramen dengannya, ditemani segelas teh ocha hangat di tangan. Suara klakson yang mengganggu telinga kini berubah laksana alunan okestra ternama bila di sampingnya. Ah, memandang matanya membuatku terperdaya. Aku tersentak ketika tangan sepasang mata itu menggenggam jemariku.

"Hinata-_chan_, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Tapi aku sudah lama menunggunya. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang romantis, jadi akan kukatakan apa adanya," kata Naruto-_kun_. Ia menghela nafas, terlihat sekali kalau ia gugup. Peluh mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam jemariku terasa dingin. Sebenarnya keadaannya tak jauh berbeda denganku. Aku menunggu detik demi detik dengan sabar hingga kata pamungkas itu keluar.

"Hinata-chan, aku cinta sama kamu. Kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Sepasang sayap seperti tumbuh di punggungku. Aku bagai terbawa arus sungai cinta yang syahdu. Aku akan mengatakan seribu 'ya' untuk bersamanya, agar bisa berbagi cerita dengannya, menyeka peluhnya, memandang matanya yang indah. Ah tak kusangka ia juga merasakannya, ini bagaikan keajaiban dunia kedelapan untukku.

Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat. Bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt, aku tersentak. Suara _Otou-sama_ terngiang dalam ingatan. Alunan kaset yang sudah kuputar ratusan kali kembali terdengar.

"_Hinata, kamu jangan pacaran dulu. Kamu harus jadi orang, mandiri dan sukses, baru berpikir soal cinta. Jangan sampai kamu bergantung pada laki-laki, jangan sekali pun! Berjanjilah pasa Tou-san, Hinata." _

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_, bisa antar aku pulang?"

**Tiga tahun kemudian...**

Aku melempar topi wisudaku ke angkasa, lalu kupeluk _Otou-sama_ dengan erat sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasihku selama ini, lalu aku berpindah memeluk adikku Hanabi dan kakakku Neji-_nii. _Setelah itu aku menemui sahabat-sahabatku. Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, Ten Ten-_chan_, dan Temari-_chan_ memelukku bergantian. Hari ini memang hari kemenangan kami, karena kami telah berhasil menyelesaikan studi dan menyandang gelar sarjana. Namun bagi kami, hari ini juga hari terakhir kami dapat berkumpul bersama.

Temari-_chan_ harus pergi ke Suna lusa, ia diterima sebagai pengajar di salah satu sekolah di sana. Sakura-_chan_ akan berangkat ke Suna juga esok, ia sudah diterima di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di sana. Ten Ten-_chan_ harus mengikuti suaminya-kakakku sendiri yaitu Neji-_nii_ ke desa seberang, ia tak pernah bisa jauh-jauh dari suaminya. Maklum sekarang sahabatku itu sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka. Sedangkan Ino-_chan_ sedang merintis usaha bunga di Konoha. Aku sendiri diterima menjadi salah satu reporter di stasiun televisi swasta ternama di Konoha. Sebagai salam perpisahan, kami mengadakan syukuran kecil-kecilan di Ichiraku ramen.

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu tidak mau berpamitan dengan Naruto?" tanya Temari-_chan_ disela-sela candanya. Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku tersentak. Mendengar nama sepasang mata itu membuatku berejolak. Jantungku memburu, memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Astaga, padahal sudah sekian lama aku tak melihat matanya, tapi kenapa hanya mendengar namanya disebut sudah membuat jantung ini memburu?

"Ah, ramennya enak," kataku mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Jangan menyangkal lagi. Kami tahu kejadian malam itu. Kami juga tahu alasanmu melakukan semua itu. Ini masih belum terlambat, Hinata. Sebelum dia pergi," jelas Ino-_chan_. Aku hanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai membanjir.

"Hinata, semuanya masih belum terlambat," kata Sakura-_chan_ sambil memelukku. "Kamu sudah melaksanakan kewajibanmu, janji-janjimu juga sudah dipenuhi. Sekarang saat yang tepat, Hinata. Daripada kamu sakit seperti ini. Aku tahu setiap malam kamu masih menangisinya," lanjutnya.

"Sudah terlambat, Sakura-_chan_. Walaupun aku mengatakan kalau aku juga mencintainya, itu tak akan merubah apa pun," kataku sesegukan. "Yang terpenting dia sudah bahagia. Aku tidak perduli siapa wanita yang ada di sisinya," kataku kemudian.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya seseorang dengan suara bass-nya.

Aku mematung memandang pemilik suara itu. Mata itu berkedip lagi, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Membuat waktuku seolah terhenti. Membuat seakan dunia tak lagi berputar. Mata yang sangat kurindukan itu kini berada tepat di sampingkuku.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku tanya, apa benar begitu? Tidak masalah kalau aku bersama wanita lain?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ lagi. Kutatap matanya sekali lagi, dan kuanggukkan kepalaku. Namun sedetik kemudian aku menggelengkan kepala. Sepasang mata milik Naruto-_kun_ terlihat bingung.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menyembunyikannya lagi. Bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, menginginkanmu. Kamu tahu, setiap kali kamu bersama wanita lain, aku ingin melempari wanita itu dengan batu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Dasar _baka_! Kamu hanya perlu mengatakannya. 'Hei jangan dekat-dekat laki-laki itu, dia milikku,' kata-kata itu kan tidak susah diucapkan," kata Naruto-_kun_ sambil tertawa. Dia memelukku dengan lembut, sedetik kemudian kurasakan kelembutannya di hatiku.

"Ehem, sepertinya kita dianggap patung nih," seru Ino-_chan_ memecah keheningan.

"Aduh, romantisnya. Anata, aku juga mau dipeluk," kata Ten Ten-_chan_ sambil memandang Neji-_nii_ mesra. Naruto-_kun_ yang merasa tersindir melepaskan pelukannya, namun sebagai gantinya ia menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum memandang kedua matanya yang memikat. Tiba-tiba ia berkedip dan tertawa. Aku menatapnya bingung, namun dia malah mengedipkan matanya lagi.

"Kamu kenapa? Matamu sakit?" tanyaku polos sambil membelai pipinya, mencoba memeriksa matanya.

"Aku sedang membuatmu terpesona. Kata sahabat-sahabatmu, kamu menyukai mataku kan?" Wajahku bersemu merah. Kupandangi wajah sahabatku satu per satu dengan tatapan garang.

"Ah! Kalian kan baru jadian. Naruto kamu bayarin makanan kita ya, anggap saja pajak jadian. Sekalian bayaran jasa makcomblang. Oke?" kata Sakura-_chan_ tiba-tiba. Naruto-_kun_ hanya melongo mendengarnya, kini giliran aku yang tertawa.

**OWARI**

Akhirnya selesai... hehe...

Gimana? Gaje ya? maklum deh, saya masih Newbie

Riviewnya please...


End file.
